The Truimph Cards of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière
by Ragna Bloodege
Summary: She just wanted to be know as something other than a zero, but now, she has to keep up with three deadly combatants; Alucard, Father Anderson and the Captain Hans. How will she deal with an insane vampire who just loves harassing her classmates, sadistic priest who calls her a harlot and silent wolf who grew a crush for Siesta? Rated M cause of Alucard, Anderson and Death
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She just wanted to be know as something other than a zero, but now, she has to keep up with three deadly combatants; Alucard, Father Anderson and the Captain Hans. How will she deal with an insane vampire who just loves harassing her classmates, sadistic priest who calls her a harlot and silent wolf who grew a crush for Siesta?

* * *

She just needed to summon a powerful familiar, but she gets more than what she wished for. She tried to hide herself from doing the summoning spell, but someone had to call her out on it. She hesitated before doing what she told.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." She said as a puff of smoke appeared as did bats and a pure white wolf along with a pure golden cross.

"Damn it, Zero!"

"Zero, you always mess up."

"You should just quit, Zero!"

She looked down ashamed until she saw two tall men in front of her. Both border lining on confusion until she saw the third with pure red eyes.

"Ah, so you're the one that summoned us, little princess." The raven stated as the two looked at each other then her before kneeling down. "Many masters have named us, but you shall give us a new name, yes?" The raven questioned before grinning insanely a her causing her eyes to widened before crossing her arms.

"We are willing to obey your every command regardless of this spell, _harlot_." The blonde said and mumbled the insulting nickname under his breathe.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon these creatures and bind them as my familiars." She kissed the vampire's forehead causing their summoning marks to appear and slight pain to appear, but it went away as quickly as it came.

The Professor examined their marks to see a difference with each of them. Anderson nudged the vampire with his shoulder causing the vampire to stand up to his original height.

"Ah, little princess, my name has been changed over many years, but my name is Alucard, the one that doesn't talk is Hans and the one in white is Anderson." Alucard explained before chuckling directly his attention to her classmates' familiars until stopping on a blue dragon. "Nu este o frumusețe?" He smiled friendly towards the dragon who tilt her head at him.

Hans nodded at him with a content look in his eyes before lifting up his new master who yelped.

"Where to, Teacher?" Anderson asked as the teacher sighed regaining control of his classroom.

The students wanted to insult her and them, but with them remaining taller than them, they chose to remain silent. The teacher dismissed the class to bond with their own familiars. Louise felt small in Hans' arms or well, she was smaller than them, but the question rose on their origin of who they were before.

"Umm, can I ask a question?" She asked as Hans nodded while Alucard grinned and Anderson checked his blades before nodding. "What are you three?" She questioned as the three proceeded to walk away intending to head to her room.

"We are servants of yours, of course, but what we are is something that you should ask yourself." Anderson stated plainly causing Louise to tilt her at them since they seemed so human to her, but something wasn't right with them, it was almost like they were used to serve others.

"I demand that you three tell me what you are or you shall be punished!" She glared causing the three to cock their heads to the side as she felt her prideful aura grow smaller.

 _ **"Ah, little princess, I am a True Vampire."**_

"Human, by that I mean Regenerator, _harlot_."

... Nothing was heard by Hans causing her to look up. He seemed to be silenced all this time, but he looked down at her indifferently before forming the words in a low tone.

 _"Demon, werewolf."_

"Ah, so what is this bonding do you want us to do? Cause, I am not bonding with a vampire nor werewolf!" Anderson refused causing her tiny sweat drop before shrugging.

Asking them to do her laundry seemed to be a waste and asking them to bathe her would be too much for her. Though, they wouldn't mind or well Hans and Alucard wouldn't mind, Anderson would most likely scold her to death about how inappropriate it was. She felt safe until she saw a coffin in her room.

"Alucard."

 _ **"Yes, little princess?"**_

"Why is there a coffin in my room?"

 ** _"Because, I sleep there."_**

"Again, why?!"

 _ **"Little princess, how naughty of you to insist that I sleep in the same bed with you."**_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WOULD NEVER!"

Hans quirked his brow upwards clearly amused by this conversation as Anderson smirked at them. She scoffed before yawning, how forgetful of her to remember that she did a summoning spell and took a lot of magic.

"I'm going to change and take a nap. Don't wander too far." She said as Hans set her on her feet while she yawned before walking to the bathroom.

"Judas Priest, tell little princess I'm going on a walk. I need to quench my thirst." Alucard grinned as he disappeared into a colony of bats.

Anderson suddenly heard the door opened and saw Hans out the door while the water ran down. 'I wonder how long has it been since Hans actually spoke aloud.' The priest thought before looking over Louise's room. He didn't mind her at all, but he was just summoned out of nowhere, so he supposed he could go for something less insulting.

With Hans,

A maid, a simple beauty of maid bumped into him causing him to catch the plate and her.

"Gomenasi, milord!" She bowed over and over again while apologizing until she saw him tilt his head almost puppy like. "Ah, my name is Siesta and you are?" She asked kindly while he quirked a brow, was he allowed to speak? If so, will she tell Louise that he spoke louder than before?

 _"Hans. Hans Gunsche, milady."_ Came the whispered response of Hans while she gave him a timid smile. She's pretty to Hans, timid, but loving and kind.

"I did not mean to bump in-into you. Wait, aren't you Louise's familiar?" She hesitated her question receiving an nod from the Captain who remained with her as she took the stuff with her. "Oh, you really don't need to follow." She whispered as he stayed with her slowing his pace to where he was behind her.

 _"I am hungry."_ He whispered shortly as she looked up at him before giggling and nodding while walking towards the kitchen with him following.

He merely ate whatever she gave him and she smiled at him while he looked away discreetly trying hide his light blush. Yes, he likes her since she didn't annoy him and plus, she has food, that's a good enough reason to like her. He looked at her before nodding at her his thanks.

"You'll prote-protect me?" She hesitated as he looked at her seeing her timid nature surrounding her.

 _"I will."_ He remarked causing her to look at him happy with a bright smile. She reminded him of his late wife, if not appearance, but mannerism, kindness and passion. Yes, he will do more in this life than his previous life.

With Alucard,

He rolled his eyes at the line mage's words. All he wanted to do was have a peaceful walk, but nooo, this asshole wanted to ruin it for him. He did the only thing he knew to do which was shot him in his head. He stared at the dead body with unconcealed amusement.

"What a mess, little princess wouldn't like this if she finds out, but snack time." He said grinning as he walked closer baring his fangs.

With Anderson,

He leaned on the door watching over her as she took a nap. His green eyes glowed in protest, he knew that Alucard was eating and Hans had yet to return. 'She is a harlot. Nobody has unnatural pink hair unless it dyed, but she did bring us out of the world, I mean our world.' Anderson thought grimly remembering the level zero restriction on Alucard or Dracula. He watched her shift in her sleep almost panicky.

"Nazi, Catholic, Hellsing? So many dead people!" She exclaimed in full fledged panic more before she woke up seeing Anderson's large jacket over her.

"Your covers fell off, _harlot_." He remarked as she looked up at him. "I'll answer any question." He answered while she gulped at him sacredly.

"What is? What is level zero?" Her question alarmed him as the air grew tense.

With Hans,

His keen hearing the question came out as he suddenly grew protective over Siesta until he gripped the boy's arm tighter. Siesta gulped nervously seeing Hans' eyes glow then dull then a frown on his face.

"I challenge you to duel. For insulting my honor and making these two lovely roses cry." Guniche glared up at Hans who remained impassive as ever.

 _"Very well, I accept your duel."_ Hans answered loud enough for everyone to hear.

With Alucard,

He felt his restriction of Vlad glow a red, but it faded. He chuckled entering through the wall and followed Hans who arched a brow.

"Don't worry, Wolf. I won't interfere, I'll merely watch, honest." He gave him a smirk as Hans merely nodded at him. The battle between the wolf and the playboy was about to start anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard merely stood beside the girl who remained stiff and concern. Anderson mostly remained indifferent to her concern and Hans glared at the playboy as Alucard smirked a bit.

"Little princess, you might want to tell Hans to hold back." He chuckled as Louise looked up while he pointed towards her classmates' who were either on the floor and dazed by the unnatural killer intent.

"Yes, the boy will die for his acts of that unbearable sin of lust if Hans doesn't calm down enough." Anderson commented while Siesta looked at Hans to see a wolfish aura that remained around him.

"I know how, but I don't know if he'll listen to me." Louise remarked to them as Siesta gulped wringing her hands around nervously.

Hans noticed before relaxing his killing intent somewhat as the blonde playboy summoned a Valkyrie causing Hans to glare with more dangerous intentions before pulling out a weapon nobody beside Anderson and Alucard knew. Mauser C69 was out unlike Alucard's guns, these focus on long distance and pinpoint accuracy. A single shot ranged out and it fell down.

"More." Alucard stated with a dangerous grin and his arms resting on her head causing Louise to look annoyed and Anderson to chuckle.

This cycle continue until Hans was bored. The Captain walked closer to Guniche with a look of indifference. If he attacks, his mist shield shall protect him. If he doesn't, all this banter would be for naught. Siesta saw Hans got closer until he disappeared into a green blur before the students gasped to see Guniche above the ground in Hans' single hand restricting his airway causing him to gasp and beg for air struggling as well. He yielded, but Hans was trained not to show mercy in front of his enemies even if they begged for death, torturing and hurting Siesta reminded Hans of his wife that the Major killed. He didn't acknowledge his screams of pain and his begs, but the other students did and ran to get help as Siesta's eyes widened in horror while the two taller males grabbed her and Louise and teleported them to Hans who hadn't notice anything beside cutting right around his eye slowly before he could violently stab it out his Master called out to him to stop or yelled more likely.

"STOP!" Came Louise's single loud voice as Hans' eyes focused back while he looked back seeing Louise trying to pry off his hand from Guniche's throat while Siesta was hugging him from behind. When did they get so close? He should have smelled them until he saw Anderson and Alucard right beside him. "Hans, no more. No more!" Louise begged as everything gotten back into focus for him to see Guniche's blood on his clothes, staining the ground around them and Guniche's fingers of his left hand were brutally ripped out. Tears fresh on the boy's face as he struggled in vain out of Hans' death grip.

"I'll take the boy to the infirmary." Anderson slowly manage to detach his hand from Guniche's throat and carried him away.

"Master, he gotten off easy. If you hadn't stop him sooner, he would have been dead and Hans wouldn't have realized it." Alucard calmed her down as Siesta looked up at him to see his eyes were sadden as if he was bad puppy which he wasn't.

"Hans, I-I'll take you to ge-get clea-clean." Siesta stammered as he nodded slowly before the two left. "You will be okay, I'm no-not mad." She said trying to make the taller man feel a bit better, but he just stared at her bitterly. "Hans, don't be sad. I'll help you with your clothes." She said taking him into next room to be cleaned which he didn't even protested to.

With Alucard and Louise,

Louise sat in his coffin trying to calm herself down. The coffin was more like a comfort to her because of it was comforting her slowly into relaxation, but her confused face remained. Did Hans not register her voice or did his bloodlust get the best of him? Hans looked almost like he was bounded to lose control, she wanted to punish him, but she didn't know how to. Hans seemed to be more calmer than what was shown today.

"Little princess, all three of us has our cruel side and seeing how Hans suddenly grew possessive over Siesta, he didn't want any harm to happen to her." Alucard gently brushed her hair as she looked down at her hands.

"Did I enjoy that? Seeing that? It didn't look like I wanted him to stop until you two grabbed me and Siesta." She answered sadly while he merely raised his hand slowly and place it at his side.

"Our previous master/masters had to deal with vampires, demons and people who put up a threat to us, so naturally our bloodlust grew to unachievable amount. We are marked to be your servants to kill, to harm, to protect, to look after, to raise, to support and be there until your death. I don't know what cause Hans to indirectly lose control because he doesn't say much at all, but whatever it was, he must of thought of the Major when he was torturing Guniche to death." Alucard explained knowing Hans was an unwilling member of Millennium.

"The Major?" She questioned while he sighed annoyed at her question.

"Hans is an unwilling member of Millennium. I don't why he detested his employer so, but Hans must saw something in Siesta that reminded him of when he was happy and saw something in Guniche that causes his hatred to show." Alucard explained since Hans was usually a closed book, it bothered him to see Hans react in such a violent way. "Hans will explain himself to you if you ask him to, little princess." He gently pat her hair while she sighed and crossed her arms still a bit curious about Alucard and Anderson.

"So, what should I do about Hans then?" She asked as the door opened to see Anderson back with his cross moving around with each steps.

"The boy's fine with no internal bleeding, but he won't be able to use his left hand ever again and his forehead requires stitches, but other than those wounds, he'll be able to do magic and whatnot." Anderson informed her while sitting on the bed patiently. "Hans is with Siesta getting cleaning him up. Don't worry, Hans will apologize to the playboy if the boy no longer fears him." Anderson said while she nodded remaining calm as she could be before frowning pensively wondering if she would be expelled and mother would surely disown her.

"Our master." Alucard addressed her by something other than that nickname causing her to look up. "Hans is returning and he's unhopeful for a punishment." Alucard informed her as the door slowly opened and then closed to see the silvery haired man looking down at her as she managed to get out of the coffin trying to form words before looking down then up and frowning.

"We might get a message from my mother and we might have to go to her." She tugged on her pink hair in thought. "After this whole mess, we will most likely punish me for having such _uncontrollable_ familiars." She frowned and looked up at Hans reassuring him he hadn't done anything to disrespect her yet. "Don't worry, we'll go shops to get more weapons in case something else happens. By the way, Alucard?" She questioned almost sweetly causing the vampire to look away innocently. "Who did you kill?" She said as darker aura develop around her with the same sweet smile.

"Hmmm, look at the time, I have to go, little princess, time for you to go bed." He disappeared into a colony of bats causing Louise to gain vein marks on her forehead while the priest chuckled and the wolf to arch a brow clearly amused.

 _ **"ALUCARD!"**_ The teenager yelled in pure anger and frustration with the True Vampire.

Meanwhile with Alucard,

He heard his name curling up closer to the tree mumbling something about Louise taking away he's right to kill people beside it was just a line mage, not a big deal. He smirked a bit at the thought of his current master, yep, he liked her enough as a master.


End file.
